Nolan
Nolan likes bathhouses and cats. He can be found inside the Laga Springs Bathhouse Monday through Friday from 3pm to 9pm, excluding festivals. The Earliest time he can be met is on Spring 3 at the Bathhouse between 3pm and 9pm. Events Strawberry Story -''' "Ah... That was a great bath. Raguna...You left so early. It's a sign that you are still young." "By the way...There's nothing like a good drink after a bath. Raguna would you like one, too?" (gives item) (Tomato Juice or Grass Juice) "Oh? It seems after a bath does not agree with you. This slight bitterness is what makes it good." (Yogurt Drink, Milk or Berry Milk) "There's nothing better than Berry Milk after a bath! Although, I've been told to stay away from dairy for health reasons..." Raguna: "Thank you." "No need to thank me, but would you do me a favor and listen to what I have to say?" "By the way, in the country that I am from, there is a funny story relating to strawberries." Raguna: "What is it?" "Lets see..." "You were growing strawberries in your field. You grew so many that you cannot finish them yourself. Now then, what do you do with your extra strawberries? That's the story. What would you choose, Raguna?" 1. Put into the shipping box. "I see...That's unexpected. Lute answered the same way." 2. Give to a girl you like. - "That's a wonderful choice. It's just like you, Raguna." 3. Turn them into Jam. - "That's unexpected. Lara also chose the jam." 4. Share with the villagers. - "That's a wonderful choice. It's just like you, Raguna." Raguna: "I see..." "Thank you for spending time with me. It was a very interesting chat." '''Horse Carriage Story '- Triggered in Summer after a bath:' There's a story that's become really popular back in my country. Raguna: "What kind of story is it?" Nolan: "It went something like..." "You fall asleep in your horse carriage when leaving your castle on a trip." "When you wake up, you look outside and you see..." 1. Castle in the distance. 2. The carriage hasn't left yet. - Raguna: "I'd probably choose 3: A town in the distance getting smaller." (A bug in the game reverses answers 2 & 3) - Nolan: "Is that so? That's very like you, Raguna." 3. Town in the distance. - Raguna: "I'd probably choose 2: My horse hasn't begun to pull the carriage yet." 4. There is nothing around. - Raguna: "I'd probably choose 4: There is nothing on the horizon around me." Raguna: "(I wonder what the result was.)" Nolan: "Thank you for spending time with me, it was a very interesting chat." Triggered Summer 9th, Nolan 2 FP, Melody 8FP/6LP: "Ah... That was a great bath. Raguna...You left so early. It's a sign that you are still young." "By the way...There's nothing like a good drink after a bath. Raguna would you like one, too?" (gives item) (Tomato Juice or Grass Juice) "Oh? It seems after a bath does not agree with you. This slight bitterness is what makes it good." (Yoghurt Drink, Milk or Berry Milk) "There's nothing better than Berry Milk after a bath! Although, I've been told to stay away from dairy for health reasons..." Raguna: "Thank you." "No need to thank me, but would you do me a favor and listen to what I have to say?" "Raguna, do you know Lute?" Raguna: "Yeah, I do. He's the peddler that paints, right?" "He showed me one of his paintings the other day, and boy was it beautiful. I ended up buying it." Raguna: "Haha. I guess that makes you a new fan of Lute, Nolan." "That's true." "Speaking of paintings, there's an interesting story about them in my country." Raguna: "What kind of story is it?" "It went something like..." "You fell in love with Lute's paintings instantly and decided to buy one." "Which painting did you buy?" 1. A landscape painting. 2. An abstract painting. 3. A woodblock print. 4. A portrait. "Raguna, which would you choose?" Raguna: "Most likely a(n) landscape/abstract painting." "O-ho! Raguna, it's good to work hard, but be sure to take breaks from time to time." or Raguna: "Most likely a woodblock print." "Hm..." "This is a rather unexpected choice Raguna." or "Raguna: "Most likely a portrait." "Hm..." "I wonder what kind of person you'd like." "Thank you for spending time with me. It was a very interesting chat." Schedule See Also *Melody *Bathhouse *Nolan/Image Gallery Category:Characters